how the mighty fall
by Sapphire Orb
Summary: Legolas and Eomer are hunting when they are Suddenly ambushed by orcs. Now Aragorn and company must struggle to save them. Legolas torture..Chapter 7 up.
1. Hunting

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but I think you already knew that.

**Warning: **This writing contains elf torture and some human torture. Please don't flame me if you don't like these kinds of fics, because I did warn you.

**Summery: **Legolas and Eomer are out hunting for a meal to celebrate the victory at helms deep. Suddenly they are ambushed by orcs. Now Aragorn and company must struggle to save them.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think by reviewing, constructive criticism welcome-D

Oh yeah, and stupid question of the day. Anyone else think Return of the King was AMAZING! waves hand around I do, I do! Yes, onto the chapter…

**The new Author's note: **lol ok so I kinda took over this story! Ok so the first 4 chapters belong to the original author and after that there mine! Thought I should tell you that!

Ok on with the story

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Hunting**

**By:** **Alivyan**

The large moose walked carefully forward, its mouth dragging on the ground as he sought out more to eat. His carefully placed steps quietly cracked the leaves under its hooves, the large animal unable to be completely silent. Its great head bobbed slightly as it ate, unawares of the danger a few feet off.

Eomer leaned forward slightly in apprehension as the moose slowly made its journey towards his position. The bow in his hand wavered slightly, as he was not use to the feeling. Swords and spears were his weapons of choice. He never had much practice with a bow, and the wood felt unfamiliar and wrong in his hands. He could shoot, but not very well. His finger quietly tapped against the wood of the bow, and his companion gave him an annoyed look, before turning his attention back to the moose.

"Can't we shoot now?" Eomer finally asked, impatience getting the better of him.

Legolas gave him a side-wards glance, his own bow steady and firm in his hands. "The skin on the moose is thick." He whispered. "My arrow will not penetrate deep enough to kill unless he is close."

"If he gets much closer he will trample us!"

Legolas sighed. "Eomer, please, just be quiet. Its eyes are on the ground, but its ears are alert and he will hear your grating voice."

Eomer looked back towards the moose. It was still walking towards them, and now he could hear its harsh breath. He thought that if it got any closer, the moose would surely notice them and flee. "You are wise; Legolas, but even the wisest of all elves can make mistakes." And having said that, Eomer leaped up from his position and let loose the arrow.

Unfortunately for Eomer, the moose heard Eomer right before he jumped up, and ran off into the bushes, fleeing from the scene. Eomer's arrow hit empty air, and lodged itself into the trunk of a tree.

"No!" Eomer shouted as he watched the back of the moose as it got farther and farther away. "Come Legolas, if we move quickly, perhaps…" He never finished. Turning around, he stopped when he saw Legolas standing silently behind me, giving him a look that Eomer feared greatly. "Umm…I…" Eomer felt heat rush over his cheeks as he lowered his head slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Legolas, of course, would have none of that. "Sorry? You're _sorry?_ Blast, did I not tell you to keep your mouth shut? But, oh no, you're too _wise_ to follow my instructions. Well, Eomer, you're intelligence just lost us a good catch that would have made a fine feast! Can you not just do as I instruct you? Is that too difficult?"

"Yes!" Eomer responded, sounding fearful, yet hopeful. Legolas just rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, then moved to smack him upside the head, but Eomer caught his hand in time and pushed Legolas slightly. Not wanting to be outdone by the man, Legolas seized up and ran into him, knocking the man down onto him bum. Laughing slightly, Eomer reached up…

…and turned serious when he saw the expression on Legolas' face. He was looking into the forest intently, his brow creased in confusion and concentration, his sharp eyes scanning into the forest, seemingly searching for something. Pushing himself up using his hands, Eomer dusted off his bottom and quickly scanned the area. Not seeing or sensing anything, he turned back to his companion.

"What is it? What do you feel?"

Legolas hesitated a moment before answering. The presence he felt in his mind was not clear, the beings still rather far away. He didn't want to worry Eomer unnecessarily, as he knew how easily the man could get upset. Instead he asked, "Where are Aragorn, and his company?"

Eomer shook his head. "They must be…a good deal away. We agreed that we would hunt in opposite ends of the forest, hoping to catch more game this way. Why? What is worrying you?"

Legolas shook his head. "There is someone…" Suddenly, Legolas' eyes widened and he drew an arrow from the quiver on his back. Notching it to the string on his bow, he aimed it into the trees. "Orcs! Eomer, there are many!"

Legolas' excited voice told Eomer just how serious this was. Rushing back to the place where they were hiding from the moose, he picked up his sword, which he had laid on the ground so he could better shoot the bow. The familiar weapon felt good and strong in his hand, and he grasped the handle firmly, a small smile gracing his features, as if he was welcoming back an old friend. But the moment was soon over, and he ran back to Legolas' side.

They awaited the battle in tense silence. Eomer stood straight beside Legolas, his sword raised high in front of him, trying to look somewhat fierce. Soon, he could hear the faint cries of yelling orcs, though it was obvious they were still a ways away. Eomer looked at Legolas. "Should we not hide? Mayhap they will pass us by."

Legolas shook his golden head. "No. From the moment I clearly sensed their dark presence, they have only come steadily toward us, at a fast speed. I believe they know we are here, though I know not how."

This worried Eomer greatly. _How could they have possibly known we are here? Somebody must have told them. Perhaps a scout that we didn't notice spotted us, and went back and told the main group of orcs where we are. Or perhaps…_ A lump formed in Eomer's throat as the last thought formed in his mind. _No, that couldn't be it. Even if Aragorn and Gimli were somehow captured, they would never have told the orcs our position. They don't even know our position! It's not possible._

His thoughts were interrupted by Legolas' sudden yell, and his mind snapped back to reality, his body tensing. "Here they come!"

* * *

ok so thats the first chapter! anyway please review! reviews make mr happy!


	2. A Time to Die

**Disclaimer** and **Warning **in first chapter.

**Reviews**

**Zammy-** I'm glad you liked it! And I don't usually take forever to so don't worry update.

**Nclowe- **I know people need to write more fics with Legolas and Éomer. Oh well. Maybe more people will start to later on.

**Arithon-** I'm glad they fit the characters. I was afraid I made Éomer act too much like a kid. He acts more serious in latter chapters.

**Snow-Glory**- lol, then you probably know what happens in the next chapters. I'm looking forward to finishing it too. I Can't wait to put up one of my own chapters.

**Slayer3-** I know my precious. Evil evil orcssesss are coming to gets thems. Lol, I love talking like Sméagol.

**Gemini969-** glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter too.

**MarshalloftheNorth- **well no ones perfect, it's like my friend Aragorn says if well where all perfect we would ether be robots or stuffy rainbow monkeys…

**Happyfaces 72- **for some reason your name reminds me of my brother… strange. Anyway I'm glad you liked it and glad you reviewed. Please review again,

**Wolflovercf7- **I love putting cliffes there so much fun! You're waiting on 7 other story's that's a lot! Actually I'm waiting on about the same so I guess not.

**Ok so on with chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**A Time to Die**

**By: Alivyan**

Eomer stood open-mouthed as the orcs poured out of the trees, dozens of them, all yelling at the top of their lungs as they rushed toward the man and the elf. _Valar, _he thought, _look at them all. We can not possibly fight them with any hope of winning._

Legolas seemed to be thinking the same thing. It would be a fool's errand to stay and fight with such uneven numbers. Turning toward Eomer and grabbing his arm, he pushed him behind him, yelling "Run! We can not fight them!"

But Eomer did not run, only stopped short after being pushed. Turning towards him, Legolas saw why the human stopped. More orcs were coming at them from behind, brandishing large weapons and rushing towards them. They were surrounded, with no hope of escape. They would have to stay and fight. Eomer's breath caught in his throat as the realization struck him, and he turned towards Legolas. In the elf's face he saw that Legolas, too, saw no hope in this situation, and he gazed into his eyes with a look that words could not accurately convey. They would both die tonight, but they would die as brothers. Eomer smiled and nodded at Legolas, showing that he, too, thought the elf a brother, their time together forging a rare bond that was perhaps only bettered by the bond Legolas shared with Aragorn. Turning in unison towards the orcs, Eomer raised his sword, and Legolas his twin daggers (having abandoned his bow), and they ran into the group of orcs, swinging their weapons.

Eomer sidestepped one orc, which ran past him, and swung his sword, catching the creature in the back. It fell to the ground with a grunt, and another orc took its place. Swinging his weapon wildly around, Eomer heard the thumping of his heart as energy and adrenaline rushed through his veins. He suddenly felt like they would win this battle, that they would defeat the orcs after all and emerge victorious, a rather ridiculous notion considering how outnumbered they were. A surge of satisfaction coursed through him as he swung his sword wide, felling three burly orcs at once. But the satisfaction was short-lived.

He distantly heard the voice of an excited orc, yelling out to the others, "Hey, we got ourselves an elf here!" and a couple of happy hollers. Spinning around quickly, he tripped on the dead body of an orc behind him, and he stumbled. Spreading his arms out in front of him, he managed to keep from falling, but he couldn't correct himself in time to miss the blade of an orc. It sank into the left side of his chest.

Eomer's eyes widened as time seemed to stop. He didn't feel anything at first, and the battle and all sound and movement around him slowed and paused, as if everything was watching him. Quite suddenly, the orc pulled the blade roughly out and blood spurted from the wound. A roar filled his ears and the burning pain swept over him, sweeping over his torso, arms, and head. Everything around him brightened to a blinding white light, and his knees buckled underneath him. With his mouth hanging open, he fell forward, onto his knees. The impact jarred his legs and jaw. In slow motion, with his mouth hanging open slightly, he pitched forward and fell onto the ground with a thump, the dust rising up. Blackness filled his vision, his mind wandering, attempting to run from the battle, from the fiery pain and from the fear of death. The roaring in his ears decreased until he couldn't hear anything, except for the thumping in his chest and his own ragged breathing. _Am I dying?_ He thought, and the thought was accompanied with a wave of fear that choked in his throat. Desperation tore through him, and he attempted to stand up, but all he managed was to move his arm slightly. His body felt like a dead weight, and he couldn't move, could hardly breathe. Sighing slightly, he relaxed, the fear wearing away, replaced instead with calm and acceptance. Closing his eyes, he surrendered to the dark. _I'm sorry Legolas…_

* * *

Legolas spun on his heels, felling a couple vile beasts that had approached from behind. Looking quickly around, he realized two things. The first was that the number of orcs had greatly decreased, so much that he didn't think it was due solely to Eomer and himself. A group of orcs must have broken away from the battle and gone elsewhere, deciding that they weren't needed as Eomer and Legolas were greatly outnumbered. The second thing that Legolas noticed was that Eomer and himself had been separated, as he couldn't spot the man anywhere in the fray. This worried the elf greatly, and he mumbled a quick prayer for the man's safety. He knew the man could take care of himself.

However, his concern grew when the orc in front of him smiled, a twisted grin that wasn't at all pleasant. In a rough voice it snarled, "Might as well give up, _elf._ Your companion already has!"

Legolas' eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. Quickly ending the orc's life, he turned and searched even harder among the orcs for his friend, this time searching the ground as well. He quickly spotted a body that definitely was not an orc, and despair clouded his mind. _No!_ Anguish rippled over him as he tried to fight his way towards the body of his friend, but his mind was no longer focusing on the events around him, and an orc raised its sword, hitting the elf over the head and knocking him to the ground. Darkness swept over him, and Legolas closed his eyes, a tear escaping.

_I'm sorry Eomer…_

The orc's laughter echoed through the trees as they ran. The trees swayed and mourned when they saw what the orcs dragged behind them. It was the unconscious body of an elf.

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 2 I hope everyone liked it! And please don't forget to Review!**


	3. Bad News

**Disclaimer** and **Warning **in first chapter.

**Reviews**

**Deana- **I hope this is considered soon. It probably won't take me as long to post the next chapter.

**Arithon-** I'm glad you liked the battle scene, and it was easy to picture what was going on. I hope you like this chapter too.

**Happyface 72**- lol your name reminds me of my brother because he has this chart that tells if he has been good. He gets a happy face if he is good and a sad face if he is bad. If he has 5 happy faces he gets something he wants, like a toy. Strange reason, I know, oh well. Ok so don't worry you will know what Aragorn is up to, I promise.

**Slayer3**- yessssssss……. we shall kill the orcsessssss preciousss……. Yesss we shall…. nasty filthy Orcsesss….. They must die….. They must all die, yes my preciousssss….. LOL

**Crazypenguin4-** are you related to the elves? Just want to know.

**Kirsten- **yes more people do need to write Éomer/Legolas stories, I only know of 3.

**Zammy- **here you go another update. Hope you like it.

**Wolflovercf7**- oh I'm sorry you don't like cliffies, I'll try to cut down on them but I can't promise anything, I just love putting cliffies.

**I love answering reviews. Anyway here is chapter 3, I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Bad News**

**By: Sapphire Orb**

"We have been hunting all day and still haven't caught a thing!" complained Gimli as they walked through the forest.

"Well if you were a bit quieter we might be able to find something." Aragorn retorted.

"What's that supposed…" Gimli stopped mid sentence when Aragorn signaled him to stop talking. He had a worried look on his face and Gimli know he should listen.

"Orcs," said Aragorn looking around "there a way off though, heading that way." He pointed in the direction.

"So? There not after us apparently," said Gimli. "Besides we can't take them if it's a large group." He wanted to kill the orcs for staying in the area but even he knew it would be a suicide attack.

"Your right about one thing, two people can't take them alone," said Aragorn looking at him "but who is hunting over there?" Aragorn pointed in the direction again, it was exactly opposite of where they were headed, and he know that was a bad thing.

Gimli finally realized what he was talking about. Éomer and Legolas were over in that direction hunting. If the orcs found them they would both be killed. There was no way they could win with just two of them.

* * *

Aragorn and Gimli ran at full speed toward the orcs. They hoped they weren't too late, hoped there friends were still ok.

Aragorn suddenly stopped. "What is it?" asked Gimli catching his breath.

Aragorn listened intently "I think some broke off of the large group." He said. He suddenly got a scarred look on his face "there headed this way!"

"How long till they get here?" asked Gimli?

"Not very long," He admitted "but it's not a big group we may be able to take them."

"Well then let them come!" said Gimli raising his ax. Aragorn unsheathed his sword as the orcs appeared in the clearing.

Aragorn ran into the group cutting down two orcs at time. An orc to brought his sword down on him, he blocked just it time though and sent his sword trough the orc's stomach.

Gimli waited for the orcs to come to him. He brought his ax down the middle of one orcs skull, and then cut off another's head.

The battle went on, and soon most of the orcs were dead. One came up behind Aragorn, but Gimli sent his ax down his spine.

The battle was finally over; some orcs got away but most lay dead or dieing on the ground. Aragorn received a cut down his arm and Gimli's leg was bleeding from a large cut across it, but no major injuries.

Aragorn walked around the battle scene, stepping over the dead orcs. One orc, who was still holding on to his life, grabbed Aragorn's leg and stabbed a knife deep into his shin. Aragorn then stabbed him trough the back. Blood rushed out of the orcs mouth, "you had better luck then your friends" said the orc as death slowly over came him.

Aragorn knew what the orc had meant, his hope of finding his two fiends alive slowly seeped away. Gimli walked up to him, "we can't give up yet," He said "if they are dead they deserve a proper burial."

Aragorn let out a sigh and put his sword away. They both walked off in the direction the orcs had come.

**

* * *

Ok so enter Aragorn and Gimli. I hope all you people like it. And please don't forget to review!**


	4. Awaken

**Disclaimer **and **Warning **in first chapter.

**Untitled- lol I'm glad you like it. You r right there aren't enough Éomer and Legolas fics, that why I like this one.**

**Piegon- I hope this is soon enough for you. **

**Slayer3- I can't kill the nasty filthy ocrceses yet precious… no we cants precious… that woulds ends the storys… yessss it woulds precious… cants have that's precious… no we cants. LoL I have fun reviewing your review.**

**Zammy- I hope you like this update.**

**Legolas's Girl- you are completely right! How could I have forgotten! Ok so let's see… um… oh I know.**

**Aragorn and Gimli rushed trough the forest. They had just splashed through a small stream when suddenly Aragorn said "oh no!" in alarm. They both stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Gimli. "I forgot to wash off my sword!"**

**Aragorn ran back to the stream and washed his sword and sheath from the orc blood on it. "Okay," said Aragorn going back to Gimli. They both started off again to find Legolas and Éomer.**

**Ok well don't know if you can clean out a sheath, but I made it so Aragorn could. (Not to good with the workings of swords)**

**Lol I hope there aren't any mistakes in this one. **

**Happyface 72- how old is your brother? Mine is only 5. Annoying little bug… oh not my little brother there's a moth on my computer monitor, lol **

**Wolflover7- so you know Spanish, I know Spanish too. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and it's a good thing you don't mind me putting in cliffies, because I'm planning to put a lot.**

**Saphirastar- like I said before… DON'T DISS MY PEOPLE OR YOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH! MUAHAHAHA! Get it, lol I knew you would. Tell crystal I said HI!**

**Deana- Glad you like it keep reading and reviewing k**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Awaken**

**By: Alivyan**

The roaring in his ears did not diminish as he has hoped, but instead grew into a primal scream. He tried to move his body in discomfort, but his head and limbs felt like lead, weighed down by some hidden force. He struggled weakly for a while, but he couldn't move, and his frustration built. The darkness was all around him, thick as a blanket, and he struggled to breathe through the heaviness. Claustrophobia made his heart race, and sobs choked in his throat as he panicked. Stopping his struggles, he breathed deeply and tried to slow his racing heart. Tears of frustration rose with the shame of his weakness, but he pushed that away. He needed to concentrate.

Pushing all thoughts from his mind, he lay still and waited for his thoughts to settle. As this happened, he began to notice things, the first being the burning pain in his chest. It attacked him in hot tendrils that burned up and down his side and legs. Tears once again filled his eyes, and for the second time his mind was nearly overcome with panic. But he tried to push the pain aside, struggling to focus on something else as the bile burned his throat. Turning his head to the side, he retched miserably. The heaves shook his body, and the pain flared in him even worse then before. He gasped for breath, the tears snaking down his face. _Oh Valar, please just let it stop!_

Gradually, the heaves disappeared, and he once again lay still. His chest still pained him greatly, but he did his best to ignore it. Instead, he tried to remember where he was or what he was doing. He could feel the warm ground beneath his body, and knew that he was lying on his stomach, with a nasty wound in his chest. How he had come to be in such a state, he could not recall. He tried to connect the pieces of his broken memory, but they slipped from the grasp of his mind.

Breathing deeply, he tried once again to move his body. This time he was successful in moving his arms out from under him. With a mental laugh, he realized that that was the reason he had been unable to move them before. He had been laying on them. Gingerly stretching them from his body, he winced at the pin and needle feeling that accompanied the rushing of blood. Sighing, he felt the warm sun on his face and hands, but did not hear any birds. He thought this quite odd.

He could not hear birds, but with a start he realized that he could hear something else. It wasn't loud, but could easily be heard. _It comes from the dirt! _Pressing his ear hard against the ground, he could clearly hear some noise echoing through the earth. He listened to it in awe for a while. _Whatever is making that noise must be some ways away, and yet I can still hear it through the ground! I believe I am beginning to understand what Aragorn so likes in being a Ranger._ Frowning, he wondered what the noise could be. He thought it was probably footfalls, but it was quite loud, so the person must be pretty heavy. Also, there seemed to be many of them. Heavy beings traveling in large groups…

_Orcs! _Suddenly, the memories came flooding back. He remembered that he had been hunting, that many orcs had ambushed them; he had been stabbed through the chest…_Legolas!_

His eyes flew open. The light from the sun blinded him, and as he weakly struggled onto his hands and knees, he looked down into his shadow to allow his eyes to adjust. The pain in his side came tenfold, but the growing panic in his mind wiped out all his needs to rest and nurture his wound. Struggling onto his feet, he thrust his hands out in front of him as he swayed dangerously, and sagged against a tree, gripping it hard so that he did not fall. He pressed a hand to his angry side, and the blood flowed through his fingers. Gasping weakly, he knew he would not be able to begin his search for his companion until the wound had been tended to. Angrily, he admitted defeat, and sank to the ground, leaning against the tree.

Ripping pieces of his sleeve off, he gazed out through the trees, his worried eyes searching for any sign of his companion or the orcs that he knew had taken him. Seeing nothing from his position, he sighed and bit his lip. He would not give up hope.

_I will find you Legolas. That I promise._

* * *

Yeah, I know. No Legolas. And pretty short too. But do not fear, Legolas will be in the next one, and hopefully it will not take as long to come out! Hopefully. Erm…yes. 


	5. Bad Awakenings

**Disclaimer **and **Warning **in first chapter.

**Author's Note: **I've been very busy luckily we had a snow day today! Well this is the last chapter by Alivyan. So I'll be writing the rest, hopefully it wont take to long.

**SaphireStar- Even though what? Hum… I wonder. And don't worry legolas is in this chapter, so you should be happy, even though you may not be happy with what happens. And don't worry I love long reviews. lol I love angst, it's so much fun. Namarie.**

**LiLred- hey you're a new reviewer. Sorry I notice things like that. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Zammy- Please Review.**

**Astalder27- Ya Éomer had better find him or I'll kill him! MUHAHAHA… right im righting the story so I get to decide, um… will he find him? **

**Legolas's Girl 9- who said Legolas is yours! And yes he is to be tortured. Sorry.**

**Slayer3- the nasty orcses are here… yes precious… that's bads precious… poor filthy elves… Poor poor elves… nasty orcess haves hims.**

**Deana- did you read the original story because I found this…**OH MY GOSH! OH NO! Legolas got burned with boiling water, and then fire! OH NO! Please post chapter 5 ASAP! I hope that Eomer manages to find him soon!... **it was from someone named Deana. Just wanted to know. **

**Wolflover7- I speak Spanish too, but it's because I live in a place where Spanish is common. You're a fish or a frosh? I'm a frosh too… if that's what you meant. It's not that sad. Why did you put your review on chapter 1? Adios mellon nin. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Bad Awakenings **

Legolas was suddenly jerked awake when he felt water splash on his face and laughter filled his ears. His eyes flew open, and he quickly turned his head and spat out a mouthful of water, sputtering as he drew in breath.

A huge, clawed hand reached down and gripped the front of his tunic, hauling him to his feet. His vision blurred as the pounding in his head increased, and he swayed unsteadily on his feet, nearly falling back to the ground. Arms grabbed him though, jerking him back onto his feet. More laughter sounded loudly, and he focused his eyes on the figure holding him.

He nearly fell back in disgust when he saw that it was an orc who was holding him up. Looking around frantically, he saw that he was surrounded by a small group of orcs, and behind them was an even larger group of sleeping orcs. He tried to push the orc in front of him away, but he realized with growing dread that his hands were tied behind his back.

The orc saw his rising panic and smiled, pushing Legolas back until his back connected with a tree. "The sun is falling," the orc said in a guttural voice that scratched at Legolas' ears. "It is time to play with our prize!" And Legolas knew without a doubt, that the orc was talking about him.

Turning away from him, the foul creature grunted a command to the other orcs who were awake, then stalked away to the group of sleeping orcs. Legolas took this time to look around. The sun was indeed going down, now almost completely below the horizon, the diminishing light casting long shadows on the ground. Legolas sighed. He was alone in a forest at night, surrounded by a bunch of orcs. _Not exactly ideal._

He remembered Eomer, but knew that he was not with him. He was probably still back in the field where the fight had taken place. Legolas had seen him fall. He had tried to reach him, but he could not. He had let Éomer die. Legolas clenched his eyes shut as the tears filled them, but they rolled down his cheeks anyways. He blamed himself for Eomer's murder, as Legolas truly believed he was dead. If he was not, the orcs would not have left him behind. Legolas had lost a truly great friend.

He was pulled from his mourning, however, when he saw that the other orcs had been awakened. They were fighting amongst themselves over a fire they had built. A pot of water sat on top of a little structure above the flame, and he could hear the hiss of steam as the water boiled. Other orcs were eying him, and some began to approach.

A push from behind sent Legolas stumbling into their midst, and an orc moved to hit him. But Legolas would not let him. Instead, he ducked out of the way and kicked out at the orc, sending the creature tumbling to the ground instead. A great roar sounded, and suddenly all the orcs were charging at Legolas, punching and kicking, trying to knock him to the ground. Legolas avoided the blows as best as he could, and tried to kick at his attackers in turn. It was hard to fight with his hands tied behind his back, but he put up a good fight nonetheless. No orcs were able to land any good blows at the continuously moving elf, but Legolas was able to push a couple to the ground. He realized that this was getting him nowhere, that the orcs were just getting madder and he wasn't even doing any damage, but at least he would let them know that he wasn't going to be an easy prisoner. However, the fight came to an abrupt end when an orc retrieved the pot from the fire and threw the boiling contents all over the front of the struggling elf.

Legolas could not hold back his cry of pain as the hot water splashed across his face, chest and arms. White hot burning pain shot all through him, and tears filled his eyes as he fell to the ground, his legs no longer supporting him. He could hear a sizzling, and he knew that it was his skin. Looking down, he saw his skin bubbling slightly, becoming raw and covered in blisters. The smoke rose up from his body, and he let loose another wail as his face became nearly numb. He convulsed on the ground, his fingers clawing at the dirt, trying to pull himself away from the pain.

The orcs grabbed him again. Blearily, he saw the face of an orc in front of him. "You be no trouble now, right elf? No trouble!" Legolas tried to form a reply, but he could hardly move his lips. The orc growled, and he sent his fist flying into Legolas' face. Legolas didn't really care, though. He could hardly feel it anyways.

Another orc grabbed him, this one staring intently into his eyes. "I don't like him," the orc declared, as if there was even the possibility that any orcs liked elves. "He needs to learn his lesson." Grinning evilly, the orc pulled something from his pocket. Legolas' eyes widened when he saw the smooth edge of a long knife, which the orc held up in front of Legolas' face. The other orcs took off his tunic and shirt, so that he was naked from the chest up. He felt the coldness of the metal as it was pressed against his belly and took a step back. He gasped as his feet connected with something, and he fell backwards, Right into the fire.

Legolas' mouth opened as he tried to scream, but no sound came out. He felt the flames lick at his back, and arched his back to get away from the heat. The pain was blinding, and rolled over him in waves that nearly drowned him. It was so hot, that is was freezing him, icy spikes driving deep into his back. He rolled away, and kept rolling for a ways until he was sure that he was off the fire. But the heat and pain remained. Gasping for breath, the tears flowing down his face, he saw the blackness at the edge of his vision and welcomed it greatly.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sound of orc laughter.

**

* * *

Ok well I'll try to have chapter 6 out soon but it may take a long time… school has been really hard. Oh well I'll get it done.**


	6. Struggles

**Disclaimer **and **Warning **in first chapter.

**Author's Note: **lol. Ok so you know this chapter is a bit short but ill try to make the next chapter longer.

**SaphireStar- you just hate Éomer don't you. Well you are A LITTLE MAN! Maybe I will just let legolas die in the end MUHAHAHHAH! No not really actually I don't even know where this story is going… we will see.**

**Zammy- I know poor legolas CRY CRY please review.**

**Astalder27- I have a friend named bri at school, your not the same person are you? 0o that would be odd. **

**Legolas's Girl 9- I think you spell it right. And I'm blond! That doesn't mean I'm dumb! And actually Legolas belongs to my friend Irish Anor (you may know her she has really good stories) **

**Slayer3- lol yes they shall… maybes … hopefully precious.. hehehe**

**Deana- Yay so that was you… very happy that you still are reading the story. I hope you like what I've done with it so far. Well please R & R**

**Wolflover7- fish ha, odd, we are just called frosh. And yes I will remember to watch out for the puddles. You should watch out for a hunk of warm cheese. Adios mellon nin. **

**LostChickenWednesday723- actually I do… not like that though I just like to annoy them. Many people don't know this but elves are very irritable. Is so much fun. **

**Saerwen- oh now I really want to know what happened! You have to tell me!**

**katguest2000- Lol School is going fine. I'm running for sophomore vice-president, I hope this update didn't take to long.**

_Ok well that's all the reviews I hope you like this chapter it a bit short though but a lot happens. Also I would like you people to read a story by __A Hunk of Warm Cheese__, she has good and funny stories you may like them. _

_Ok on to the story._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Struggles**

**By Sapphire Orb**

Éomer sighed, he couldn't just sit here he had to do something and fast. He grabbed on to the tree again and pulled himself slowly up. His wound gushed with new blood as he struggled across the battle field trying to ignore the sharp pain. He knew that his badly make bandage was now soaked in blood because he could feel fresh hot sticky blood flowing down his side.

He struggled from tree to tree and it seemed to take forever. _I'll never be any help to Legolas at this rate, _Éomer thought trying to push his body faster. It did seem like he was moving a bit faster, but his body couldn't take the strain and his legs gave out. He caught himself on a tree branch just in time, and he tried to pull himself up. Suddenly he heard a snap. The branch gave out from the weight and he fell to the forest floor.

Éomer tried to get up but his body had lost too much blood. _I will not give up! _He tried to sit again and again, but every time ended in failure. His legs were numb now and his hands were tingling as if thousands of needles were piercing them.

Every attempt to get up ended painfully, so Éomer finally laid on the ground giving his body some rest. He lay there in a puddle of his own blood, he could tell that the sun was going down and he knew he would not last the night. _At the rate I'm losing blood I won't even live to see the sun set. I'm sorry Legolas, I'm sorry. _His mind was becoming fuzzy and he could hardly think. Then for the first time Éomer noticed a noise, the sound of foot steps coming towards him. He wanted to shout out but he was too weak. _Please find me! _He yelled in his mind _I need help! _He had given up on pried by this point he needed help if he was ever going to live and save Legolas. _Please come this way. I need help we need to save Legolas! _

His mind was becoming dark as well as the world. Éomer could no longer hear the foot falls, he couldn't hear anything. He watched the sun as it began to go down bellow the mountains. _The sun sets on my world, and it also sets on my life._ Then in the last light Éomer opened his eyes and smiled as he saw to figures come out of the trees. They both ran to him and kneeled beside him. He struggled a laugh as he looked at them, "it's good to see you again Aragorn."

­­

**

* * *

Like I said it is really short, but I hope you like it. Lol ill try to make the next one longer k and I think it will be about Legolas anyway please R&R**


	7. Authors Note! PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone! I am truly sorry to have to say this but I'm… I'm going to have to put this story on hold! There I said it! Please do not get mad at me it's just that finals are soon and I really need to study! And then right (and I _mean_ right) when school gets out I'm going on a _very_ long vacation (3 weeks)! So don't expect an update till about July ok!

Thank you for you time  
Sapphire Orb

PS: when I update it will say that I have 8 chapters ok but then I will fix it and remove this note so hopefully you will be able to tell when I update!


	8. Chance to Servive

**Ok peoples I'm back! I have been gone almost all summer! First NY then San Diego! I've only been home a week! Well I got this chapter done on the trip. I still have to finish my summer reading books too! Do you have summer reading? It Stinks!**

**Ok on the reviews **

**Deana- I hope this was fast. Hey some people take a year to update! Not mentioning anyone (coughirishanorcough)… right hope you like this chapter!**

**Empath89- thanks for the comment; I'm glad you like him in the fic. And I'm sorry that it took me a while to update I'll try to get the next one out sooner.**

**Slayer3- how do you know Éomer is going to live? I never said he didn't die there? Did I? Oh well we will see if I keep him alive or not.**

**RebelElf777- I'm sorry I haven't been able to get to your story! To tell you the truth I haven't been able to go online for so long it's sad! Well you will be happy to know this is a Legolas chapter, so you get your Elf this time! And don't worry about long reviews I like them!**

**Astalder27- well do you live in NM? If you don't then you most likely aren't her. Yes short chapter this one is longer though… I think.**

**Saerwen- sounds like something my brother would do (little kids are like that). I hope it didn't leave a scar that would be bad. And don't worry I've had much worse.**

**Swasti- I'm glad you found it to, and that you reviewed. **

**Baby Biscuit- I love Jack Sparrow too, but don't worry I'm not about to take him from you, I have others, but he is one of my favorites.**

**LostChickenGothicWednesday723- um… I'm sorry I'm not too good with what things mean yet I'm sort of new… so you have to tell me what a slash is. I will try to update my other story, but I haven't had much time. Sorry. Oh and I did ok on my finals average, that's good right? Right? **

**Happyface 72- never go on vacation with your little brother (I learned to hard way) and also never stay at a place with a pool, I had to watch him there for almost all the trip! But I did get to meet some cute guys. Right probably didn't want to know that… oh well.**

**Kelsey Estel- I'm really trying to make it longer, I am! But I'm glad you like it anyway. I'm sorry I wasn't able to post before vacation I had to much going on. Sorry. **

**Wolflover7- yes I need help with spelling and grammar, actually I need a beta. That would probably be a good idea. Oh and my friend is named a Hunk of warm Cheese. so that's what I meant. Anyway hope you like this chapter. **

**Puzzler- well here is more on Legolas and I'm telling you now what happens to him, it's not nice, so just a warning. Actually it's not that bad, it get worse next chapter on him. **

**Sarah- I went to New York, Boston, and San Diego. It was a lot of fun, though I missed FanFiction. I can tell you now this is not going to be done by summer. I still have a long ways to go. **

**Legolas's Girl 9- Hannen le for the good luck. And yes finals did stink along with not being at my comp. for so long! It was sad… I really need to get a laptop.**

**Jedi Master Moose Ass- See I didn't leave it there! Jedi? Why Jedi? Why not Sith? I'm Sith, and it's great! I'm glad you love it and please Review! **

**Wow that was long, now here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!**

**Chapter 7**

**Chance to survive **

**By: Sapphire Orb**

He didn't know how long he had been out, and right now he really didn't care. His whole body was in pain and his head was killing him. He tried to sit up but his body wouldn't move. So he laid there looking at the tree in front of him.

It was dark, that much he knew, but he was having trouble remembering anything else. He sighed and flipped his body over to face the other way (which he did with much difficulty) and looked around is horror.

His memories came back like a flood on his mind.

_Hunting…_

_Orc…_

_Captured…_

_Water… _

_Burned…_

_Dead…_

_Éomer…_

His head started to hurt as memory after memory entered his mind. Then just as soon as it had started it stopped. Legolas put his hands to his head to try to stop the spinning feeling that was washing over him. Then he realized it, his hands they were untied! He brought them to his face, he could see the blisters on them from being burnt, and the rope marks from where they had been tied. How did this happen? The bonds must have been burned when he fell into the fire. Yes! This was his chance to escape! But the orc's…

Legolas looked around the camp; they all seemed to be asleep. Yes this was perfect! He could escape with ease now. He had to calm himself down from the excitement. He had been with the orcs one day to many and was ready to leave. Slowly he sat up, ignoring the pain, and brought himself to his knees, next he slowly got to his feet using the tree behind him for support. It took a long time but when he was finally done he was standing and was ready to make his escape.

His Elvin feet made no sound against the ground as he walked toward the forest. He was glad that he was in a forest right now; he could easily hide in a tree when he was further away from the camp. Then as he was at the very edge of the forest a gruff voice behind him started to talk, "where do you think your going Elf?" is spat "we aren't trough with you."

Legolas stopped in his tracks he didn't know how the orc had woken up and didn't want to find out, so he made a mad dash for the forest. Legolas could hear the orcs heavy foot steps behind him, and it was soon joined by more. Apparently he had alerted the rest of the camp, and now some of them were in pursuit. It didn't matter though; Legolas was much faster and could lose the orcs now that he was free. To bad that's not how it ended up working out…

The forest was dense, but Legolas could maneuver in it easier then the orcs that were after him. It was dark though, he could see better then a human but the trees made it even darker on the forest floor. He twisted around trees trying not to go in a completely strait line. He stumbled over roots and fallen branches but never stopped, he couldn't afford to.

The orcs foot steps were getting fainter and fainter. He was free; he was finally free, when suddenly a fist contacted his face. He stumbled backward in surprise; he felt blood come out of his lip where the punch had ripped it open. He looked to see his attacker and was horrified to see who, or rather what, it was

Standing a few feet in front of Legolas was another orc. _How did he sneak up on me?_ Legolas thought, taking a step away from the orc. He turned and started running in another direction only to come face to face with another orc. He looked around; it was a whole group of them. The group wasn't as big as the ones that had captured him but it was big enough. The orcs that had been pursuing him had now caught up and he knew he was trapped. They made a circle around him and started to move closer. Then they attacked.

Legolas put up the best fight he could, but he was tiered and his body hurt, the fight soon ended with Legolas on the floor bleeding and half dead. One of the orcs picked him up and tried to make him stand but to no use, so he just let him fall to the floor. One of the orcs re-tied his bonds. "Told them I didn't like you," Said one of the orcs (he didn't bother finding out which one) "told them you no good, should have just killed you." Another orc cut in and Legolas was once again lifted off the floor. "You need to learn another lesson elf." It said, then it said something to the other orcs in their tongue and they all began to leave back to camp. The one that held Legolas started to drag him trough the forest, by his feet, back to his prison.

He felt like he was going to blackout again, but the darkness never engulfed him. Legolas could feel his shirt being torn against the hard floor; he could feel the rocks scrape his back, and the sticks stabbing him. The pain wouldn't have been so bad if his back hadn't been already burned; now it felt like the pain was ten fold.

Legolas struggled in the orcs grip, trying to free himself, but to no avail. His body was too weak. He tried to scream out but his voice wouldn't come. So he just accepted defeat, as much as he didn't want to, and let them drag him back to the orc camp.

Once there they tied him tightly to a tree and left him. The ropes were cutting into his already damaged skin and his bare back was rubbing against the hard bark of the tree, making it bleed and more of the blisters pop. The sun still wasn't up, but he could tell it was getting ready to peer over the tree tops and bring light into his dark world.

Legolas tried to fall asleep but the pain kept him up. Pain meant you're still alive; shouldn't that be a good thing? To Legolas it was the worst thing in the world. _I should have died back there, not Éomer. It's all my fault he's dead_. Legolas thought trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes._ No! I can't think like that! Éomer my yet be alive. _It was hopeful thinking and Legolas knew it, he had seen him die, but he just couldn't give up hope, not yet, not when there was still a chance of escape.

Some where in his thoughts he managed to drift off, but woke up soon after to the sun glaring in his face. It was just coming up, waking the land to a new day. Legolas would usually be happy for the sun, but today he looked at it with a frown.

A red sun rises…

**Ok not exactly the place I was planning to end it, but it seems like a good spot. It also wasn't as long as I wanted, mostly because I ended sooner then I thought, oh well. I hope you like it please tell me! And if you have any ideas you can also tell me.**

**That's it for now **

**Sapphire Orb**

**Please R&R **


End file.
